


What Are You Afraid Of? Show Em’ What You’re Made Of!

by Disgusting_Depravity



Category: Mayhem (Band), Slipknot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Western, Anal Sex, But it’s slipknot and mayhem, Gun Violence, Hair-pulling, Horses, Joey just wants to catch a break, M/M, Paul is a native hunter, Racism, Racist Language, Varg is a racist poacher, anal rape, based off of that one mission in RDR2 where you go hunting with Charles, theres ONE slur ONE
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-18 14:48:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29859711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disgusting_Depravity/pseuds/Disgusting_Depravity
Summary: They're counting on youThe lines have been drawnYou never come through when the pressure is onYou're covered in sweatYou're thinking too muchYou're losing you're coolAnd you're losing you're touchHere you're big chance now you're goin for proHere we go here we go1,2,3 choke!
Relationships: Paul Gray/Varg Vikernes
Comments: 10
Kudos: 6





	What Are You Afraid Of? Show Em’ What You’re Made Of!

**Author's Note:**

> I’m not gonna lie I call Varg “The Count” through this entire thing and it’s cringe. Don’t make fun of me in the comments or I’ll eat your period clumps.

It was a hot day in the towns local saloon, Joey and Paul decided to take a quick stop for a few drinks before heading back to camp. But to be completely honest, Paul had other ideas. He didn’t want to go back too soon; today had been a slow day after all.

Joey knew something was on his mind, breaking the silence and piping up,”I can tell you’re thinking about somethin’ Paul. Wanna tell me about it?”

Paul took down the rest of his whiskey, setting the bottle down and turning to the man on his side,”well if I’m being honest, I don’t think I want to go back to camp so soon. With Corey and all’ think he’s pissed at me for what I did.”

“I don’t think he’s all that mad about a train robbery gone wrong. We ain’t even got bounty’s on our heads, so how could he argue?” Joey just chuckled at Paul’s remark, continuing his speech before he could even answer,”but, if we were to get away for a while; what would we even do?”

He pondered this question for a moment, settling on his favorite pass time; hunting. Boy did he like to hunt, it was his expertise after all. “The bison are frolicking in this time of year, you reckon we go catch some?”

Joey got up from the bar stool swiftly and put his unspent coins into his satchel,”you sir have got yourself a deal. Lead the way why don’t you?”

Unhitching their horses outside Paul began to make his way out to some plains where he knew Bison would be. They were a sacred animal; he was raised on them, but they were good meat and even better fur. He’d give to them just as much as they gave to him.

It wasn’t a long ride out, and with his thoughts Paul could really pass the time. Dodging every obstacle that came in his horses path; he tried his best not to run into anything. It could mean injury or even worse, death. Alas, he knew his riding capability and got there safely; scanning the area for any bison.

Yet they all seemed to be missing; spooked by something or another. Paul was busy looking one way but Joey was distracted, calling to the other man when he noticed something peculiar,”hey Paul, do you see that? What the hell is it?”

Paul beckoned his horse to look the other direction, spying the object in the distance,”well if you have eyes like me; those are some vultures eating up a rotten animal...”

Joey snickered and looked back at the horrifying display, going over to it and slowly unmounting the horse he was once on. Bending down to get a good look,”well it sure isn’t too rotten, seems like it’s been dead only a few days.”

“Who the hell would kill a bison and not harvest any of its parts?” Paul walked over to the animal solemnly, staring at the billion bullet holes placed not-so-strategically all on it.

“It’s like they just slaughtered it for fun!” He rutted his heel against the dirt and gritted his teeth; this all felt unreal. It had to be a joke.

“Well slow down there partner! If we follow the horse tracks leading up this hill maybe we can find the one who did this. I’m sure they didn’t go far.”

The two remounted their horses, quickly following the tracks. “I’m sure someone who does this isn’t bright enough to flee from their crime...”

Joey could hear the anger in his voice, surprised by the pure rage emanating from his entire being. It was frightening; but this wasn’t unlike Paul. He’s usually kind and energetic but, you get on his bad side and; boom! He’s stomping on your throat in .3 seconds tops! 

After a few minutes of riding Paul spots a abandoned camp, leading Joey over to it and inspecting the not so recently put out fire. “Seems like it’s been out for a day or two. Not long after those bison were killed; this has to have belonged to them!”

“Let’s ride then! We’re not doing much just standin’ here!” Joey got back on his horse, ready to gallop out to wherever he was looking off to when Paul suddenly stopped him.

“We don’t even know where we’re goin’! Will you just stop for a second?” 

Joey looked back at him for a second before smirking and looking back at whatever destination he had his eyes on,”what do you mean Paul? It’s right there! Do you see that smoke?”

He was right, smoke was bellowing out from below a hilltop; it looked fresh, as if the wood was still cooking. “Well, I do say...Fuck it, I shouldn’t have doubted you; I’ll mount my horse and let’s get going! We have poachers to catch!”

They two trotted off to the campfire, spotting a timid man leaning against a few pelts strewn over the rocky hill. He looked like he was polishing a gun, the good thing is that he hadn’t noticed them yet.

Paul approached him, watching as his weary head began raising; gaze meeting for a split second. “I sure wonder, what was it like killing all those bison?”

The man came to his full height, rising to his feet and looking Paul right in the eyes,”if I did kill those bison, what’s it to you?”

He wondered if he should dance around the question or get right to the point; he went for the ladder option, he wasn’t one to back out. “You shouldn’t just poach them like you did, friend...they’re a good animal; they should be respected.”

“Oh well...” The poacher before him looked to the side for a second and hastily turned back,”who the hell do you think you are?”

“I’m Paul Gray, and you?” Paul just smiled, unmounting his horse and taking a confident stand in front of him. 

The poachers mouth went dry as he stood there, the seconds ticking by.”well?”

“I’m The Count,” The name made Paul snicker slightly, The Count; What kind of name is that?

“I reckon you sir, or shall I say The Count; should stop going around poachin’ for fun.”

He got right in Paul’s face and began to speak, holding the shotgun he was once polishing close to his chest now,“Oh do you now?”

Paul ripped the shotgun out of his hands; pushing him with the butt of the gun. The Count landed on the dirt; hardly having enough dignity left to get up. “Since you like killing so much; let’s see if you’d like to be killed.”

He quickly placed the muzzle of the shotgun to The Counts chin; Paul didn’t even give him time to react. 

Pulling the trigger, but nothing happened...it either had safeties on or wasn’t loaded; either way he was just happy to be alive. Ringing ears and gritted teeth ensued, The Count rose to his feet quickly; attempting to defend himself but only getting knocked to the dirt once more.

“You are quiet pathetic, I must say. Killing bison like it’s no deal but cowering like a bitch when a gun’s put to your head,” Joey watched the two bicker from his horse, he really didn’t want to interfere; it wouldn’t be worth it.

Paul seemed to have everything under control. 

Paul got down to the other mans level, spying him up and down from the ground he now kneeled on. Joey knew Paul wouldn’t go through with proper punishment if he didn’t encourage him; so what else could he do? 

“What are you afraid of? Show em’ what you’re made of!” 

How could he deny such a dear friends words? He pushed The Count flat against the dirt and climbed on top of him; feeling the man struggle under his body like a scared animal. It brought pure satisfaction to Paul, watching The Count as he tried to reach up and claw at his face.

Pinning his wrists down into the ground with one hand he pulled the mans slacks off with the other; not daring to look up at Joey, who just watched in awe. Paul truly didn’t care if his friend stared or looked away; he just wanted revenge. And if he couldn’t kill him; this was the next best option. 

Paul thrusted into him quickly, no lube, no spit, no anything. He wasn’t getting comfort or pleasure, only pain; and oh was Paul good at giving that. 

The Count struggled against Paul’s unmoving grip, feeling as every bit of him was destroyed by the grunting man above him. He felt humiliated and over all ashamed; killing a few bison wasn’t worth this punishment...right?

“Get off of me you stupid fucking Indian!” Paul just pushed The Count’s face into the dirt and laughed loudly as he tried to stand.

Grabbing his twin braids with one hand and yanking them with force, watching as tears began to stream down the mans cheeks. “The Count sure isn’t so tough now, huh?”

Joey just chuckled and watched the two,”I reckon not.”

It didn’t take long for Paul to finally finish; he wanted this all over anyways. Perhaps the poacher had learned his lesson by now. Paul got up swiftly, rising to his feet and giving a few good kicks to the limp body of The Count. 

“Let’s get out of here, Paul. Wouldn’t want to be caught by lawmen,” Joey and his horse began to gallop off to camp, not too happy with their endeavor.

But whatever Paul wants to do, he’ll follow.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh also my third? AO3 anniversary is at the end of this month, so feel free to request whatever you want. I’ll try and get it done but I’m high key fucking depressed so you might not have what you requested until a few weeks later.


End file.
